bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is an episode that is a sequel to the 2003 episode, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It has a lesson in teamwork. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it reality. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant, where he cooks burgers called Krabby Patties and works for a stingy crab named Mr. Krabs. He has spent years guarding the secret Krabby Patty formula from Plankton and Karen, the owners of a competing restaurant called the Chum Bucket. One day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krabs' vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. SpongeBob catches Plankton and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, but it magically vanishes before anyone can claim it. With the secret formula gone, SpongeBob is unable to make Krabby Patties, causing the customers to become ravenous. SpongeBob is the only one who believes Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and when all of Bikini Bottom turns on them, SpongeBob creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on Krabby Patty. SpongeBob proposes that he and Plankton team up to find the formula. SpongeBob tries to explain the concept of teamwork to Plankton, who does not quite understand. The two head to the Chum Bucket to rescue Karen, who helps them power a time machine that will take them back to the moment before the formula disappeared. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant and end up traveling far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin who acts as an overseer of the galaxy. SpongeBob and Plankton succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Plankton had left. Burger-Beard converts his pirate ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. The final page of the book is discarded in the ocean and lands on Sandy Cheeks' treedome. Crazed by the lack of Krabby Patties, Sandy assumes that the page is a sign from the "sandwich gods" and suggests that a sacrifice be made to appease them. As the town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles, who lost his job after SpongeBob's visit, returns and reveals that he hated his job. He thanks SpongeBob by granting him and his sea creature friends the ability to breathe on land; Plankton also joins by stowing away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles launches SpongeBob and the others out of his blowhole to the surface. The team soon lands on a beach and finds the source of the Krabby Patty scent: Burger-Beard's food truck. Burger Beard reveals that he stole the formula by using the book to rewrite their story and then uses it to banish the gang to Pelican Island. SpongeBob uses the book's final page to transform himself and the others into superheroes with special powers. They return and find Burger-Beard, who runs away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Burger-Beard overpowers them one by one. Plankton, having been left on Pelican Island, becomes a muscle-bound hero and comes to assist them. Plankton and SpongeBob create one final attack to defeat Burger-Beard and retrieve the formula. After sending Burger-Beard flying to Bikini Atoll, Plankton returns the formula to Mr. Krabs, having learned the value of teamwork. The gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Bottom. With Krabby Patties back, the city returns to normal and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, thus "putting things back the way they were". Cast *Larry the Cucumber as SpongeBob SquarePants *LarryBoy as Invincibubble *Bob the Tomato as Patrick Star *The Red Wonder as Mr. Superawesomeness *Mr. Lunt as Squidward Tentacles *S-Cape as Sour Note *Petunia Rhubarb as Sandy Cheeks *Vogue as The Rodent *Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Krabs *Ichabeezer as Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Scallion 1 as Plankton *Archibald Asparagus as Pirate Burger-Beard Character Voices Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Monday *Teamwork Song *A Mess Down in Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) *Super Cooperation *Teamwork Song (Reprise) *Rap Battle *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "A Mess Down in Egypt" What We Have Learned song Western Kid They Got a Letter From Trivia *Even though Larry is already a superhero, Larry-Boy already made his debut since "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (excluding "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!", "VeggieTown Values", "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", "Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures", "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!", the Jonah Outtakes, "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", and "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" **Larry-Boy is still kept because everyone likes him so much. *The Silly Song is reused from "Moe and the Big Exit". **This episode uses a portion of the footage from Moe. *Despite Ichabeezer appearing, he doesn't make his debut until Puppies and Guppies, an episode of VeggieTales in the House. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where SpongeBob/Invincibubble's seen without his tooth. *The credits state that it released in 2006, but it didn't release until March 2007. *In the Ion TV broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. "Sports Utility Vehicle" (from A Snoodle's Tale) served as a replacement. *Throughout the episode, Squidward makes a few jokes from Rack, Shack & Benny. *Despite this being a sequel to the original film, the Krusty Krab 2 is nowhere to be seen and no events from the first movie are brought up at all, with the exception of the silly song being from Boyz in the Sink. Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by PAULA MARCUS DAVID PITTS TED ROGERS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS PHIL VISHCER Production Managers KATHLEEN HELPPIE-SHIPLEY GRAHAM MOLOY Production Coordinators LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ALLEN SARAFIAN ANDREW YOUSSI Production Assistants MICHAEL PITTS JIM SHAPIRO Written by MIKE NAWROCKI Storyboarding by TOD CARTER ROB CORLEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art TOM BANCROFT PAUL CONRAD ROB CORLEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD ERIC THOMAS CHARLES VOLLMER Art Liaison ANDREW WOODHOUSE Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER CHARLOTTE JACKSON CYDNEY TRENT ROB PAULSEN Crowd Extras JOE SPADAFORD J. CHRIS WALL ANDREW YOUSSI Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN LUREN Offline Editor MATT AHRENS Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Foley Editor GARY DAPRATO Assistant Dialogue Editor MATT WEEKS CG Supervisor ROB AITCHISON Modeling Supervisors KEVIN KELM MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Artists ALLANLEE CALDER MICHAEL GAUTHER IAIN McLUCKIE JENNY RIUTTA Surfacing Supervisors DANIEL HORNICK DERIAN McCREA Surfacing Artists WOOJIN CHOI JAE WOOK CHUNG Animation Supervisors DAVID BAAS MICHAEL DHARNEY ERIC MURRAY Character Animators ROBIN BADR EMILY BEAULIEU MARY BEKIARIS MICHAEL DEMUR SAMAD KHAN JESSE LICKMAN DAN TURNER ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Lighting Supervisors KANG SUB LEE SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists MARINE GOODMAN MASSIMO LAZZARIN JEFF RUSSELL ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ Effects Supervisors WARREN LAWTEY DAN WRIGHTSELL Effects Artist HARRY MUKHOPADKYAY Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY PAUL STODOLNY Compositors ROB DALE RIAN McNAMARA DAVID MITROVIC JERRY SEGUIN Directors of Technical Development MIKE AQUINO YAN CHEN TERRY DALE Software Development KENNEDY BEHRMAN DANIEL W. BISSELL MARK BODANIS MATT COLLIE JOS’H R. L. FULLER MIGUEL SEPULVEDA Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments TIM HODGE JOHN TRAUSCHT BRUCE WETHEY Choir KURT HEINECKE BABE HUMPHREY BRIAN K. ROBERTS Director of IT JOHN HICKSON Studio Systems Administrators SIMON CHANG DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT VINCENT JINGHUA XU Human Resources RENA DALMASSO SARI SCHWARTZ Special Thanks To TIM HODGE And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000